Men In Black: A New Beginning
by thisoutlaw
Summary: This is about a newer agent getting his bearings and learning the ropes. As his career as a new agent continues he makes a name for himself throughout the agency finding and taking care of alien scum and world threats, along with finding and slowly falling for someone who spins his world.


Chapter 1

A new agent.

Greetings my name is Jim Swanson but my name isn't important right now, what is important is my situation, however in order for you to fully understand how much crap I am under then we have to go back, back to when I road the salty waters. I was on the open seas with my bunk mates as I felt the salty air brush up against my face. As I looked up toward the sun watching the sun's rays hit my face, I heard the alarms go off. It was an enemy ship toward the starboard bow. I turned to my bunk mates, not realizing that they have already ran toward their stations. I ran as fast as I could to Mary (My jet of course). I strapped, in locked in, and as soon as I was clear I punched it off the ship. As I hit that air the winds were whistling like, old man Jeffery did when he was cleaning up the candy shop after a long day's work. Mid air I see the enemy ships. I go in hot and unleash all I got. I did a quick fly by again but got followed by a couple of damn North Korean fighter jets. I tried to outrun them but they were hot on my trail, I went low but still those damn Koreans followed me I decided to take it up in the clouds I turned and said let's see if these bastards can hit ninety. I pulled up and went straight up they still followed me but half way they started to break apart. I yelled yahoo and returned to base but as I looked at my compass and my navigation systems, they were all shot and I was lost. I phoned in the ship but heard nothing back but fuz. I went down a couple of levels I called again but I was still getting no response, and sooner or later I was gonna need some gas carter the little stunt I just pulled. I finally after travel for an hour or two found a village of the island of the Philippines. The Landing was bumpy but I had it under control, but then at the corner of my eye I saw a snipe nearing the North Korean flag, and as I looked I saw a misleading headed right for me. So I turned myself around as fast as I could and aimed at the ships, at same time the missile was coming closer to the plane. I ejected from the jet and as soon as I did, the missile hit my jet. I was flung all of the the place but I didn't come out of that without losing something my left arm was completely burned and my right leg lets just say I got a lot lighter that day. I landed quickly into the salty ocean when I touched down my right leg burned like hell. I quickly pulled it out of the water and wrapped it up with the my torn shirt to keep the blood from coming out. I was about thirty to forty yards out to sea and I could see that the Koreans got on patrolling the seas so I swam as fast as I could, ignoring the pain on my leg and my arm I reached land. A couple of local fishermen directed me to the U.S. embassy I opened the doors and immediately fell to my knees, I blacked out all I could remember was a lady dressed of toy nice run up and yelling for help. I had flashes were I saw men carry me onto to a helicopter to take me to the nearest U.S. base. I woke up in an operating room with a man in a lab coat looking at a clip board. He turns to look with a serially look in his eyes and said

"Well you had a pretty bad run in now did you Lt?." I tried to talk but my voice was raspy I made out a sentence that said,

"Tell it to me straight doc how bad is it." The doctor looked up and explained

"Well your arm was in pretty bad shape but nothing some medication couldn't help, but as for your leg well the infection would have been stopped if we found you earlier and if you weren't swimming in saltwater. Your leg had to be amputated, lucky for you, you work for America and we have better technology than the countries, we are going to war with have. So we supplied you with a new leg it acts just like your old one."

"Correct me if I am wrong sir I say but please don't tell me that you're making me into robocop," The doctor laughs of course not this leg when attached latches on to to your nervous system emitting brain waves to the leg for you to move it. Its called Auto Mechanic, Artificial, Integrated, Limb….. Or Automail for short. Alright I mean you're the doc, Doctor. The doctor cut me off and says his name is Emmett James Brown the Third, I smiled and said "Hey where's Marty at, doc the doctor laughs and said well…. right about now he probably is nursing back at the states with my wife."

"Clara," I responded curiously the doctor laughs again and say wow someone's in good spirits for losing a limb. I respond

"Hey you gotta do what you gotta do," The doctor chuckles and responds with saying "No her name is Alexandria my sweetheart back home."

"Well doc I hate to break up this story but do you have any idea when I am out of this joint." Emmett looks around takes off his glasses to clean them and says,

"Well for you to get accustomed to the new leg probably about a month ,and in a week or so you will be off to the states back home."

"With my bunk mates right?"

Emmett's face turns sad and say, unfortunately with you losing your leg and all, the military has retired you early. I know how all this information is hard to take in at once but our military doesn't take to roundly of Bionic limbs just yet.

Months pass and the days roll on and on, sooner or later me and the new leg have found a rhythm. On April twenty third was the day I returned to the states it was strange being back. When the plane touched down in New York I knew that I needed to find a job but with my luck I saw a sign with my name on it. It was the veterans Union here to pick me up they drove me down to the union hall and said that there was an opening at the police academy that is looking for military veterans. So after four years of police training I was apart of an investigative team during, my run I have caught, over twenty criminals all under illegal drug distribution. The streets called me the iron leg and they all feared it. I was the fast, strongest police officer they have ever seen. For my bravery the state of New York held a ceremony at Liberty island. Later while in my office I got a call from the captain of the police station he said that the U.S. government was very interested into your work. I looked shocked and said

"But sir my place is here keeping crime at bay…."

"I don't wanna hear that kind of crap Swanson you know damn right this the police department job was only temporary for you. You can't pass up an opportunity like this." Said the Chief cutting me off.

I turned saluted and said "Thank you sir." and walked out the door and to my surprise it was a going away party with a couple of special guest, they were my bunk mates that wanted to congratulate me on the new job. I thanked them but they were cut off due to the poor internet service. The party lasted for a couple hours until we got a call about a robbery at First National Bank of America. I quickly grabbed my uniform and my coat and walked out the door. The Police station called me up on the radio saying,

"Swanson why are you going after theses guys you are retired."

I replied back, "My retirement doesn't end till midnight so I got time to clean up the streets again." The captain grabbed the radio and said,

"God dammit Swanson don't screw yourself over on this one you gotta…" The Captain tried finishing but not being bothered I hung up the call and thought _Thank God that is over with. _

I drive for a couple of minutes and arrive at the bank, I get out of the car lock it up and grab my .45 XDM I walk in and all I see are corpuses mutilated I say to myself _What or who would have done this._ As I said that I hear a door open and I hear three voices. I walk over close to the right side I peer inside the door, and not knowing what to expect I see two men dressed in black suits talking to this thing on the ground it looked like a larva with a half man half fish body. As I am watching the two men talk to this creature an eye pops out, over the man and I hear a screech the men are then pushed back and the creature lunges at the door. I quickly run as fast as I can shooting at the creature but all my shots miss.

I kicked a garbage can over trying to slow it down but it jumps over it, _Nothing can stop this thin_g. I thought, but as I keep running I run into an alleyway, With my luck there is a brick wall no chance for escape. I am stuck between a rock and a hard place the creature saw me, and rushed at me I saw my life flash before my eyes but then the creature disappears into a goo, a shot from one of the men I saw. At this moment I am covered in a blue goop. The man who shot that damn thing well I didn't get a good look at his face but there was something about him like I saw him before. And then FLASH. I told this all to the chief of the police academy.

He said angrily, "Well that's a hell of a story but that doesn't explain why who did the highest it sounds to me officer that the job has been getting to you. And that flash what was that about it doesn't add up".

"But sir."

"Sir nothing", He said loudly.

"I knew that this change was going to be tough but I didn't think you would make up stories"

"But sir if we get an ID on that weapon I saw we could catch those men."

"Wow son did those guys hit you on the head or something." Chief said jokingly.

I tried to say more but before I could I was asked to leave and report to the Federal Bureau of Investigation to start my new job.

So I got the job and to make a long story short I cracked a couple of Northern Korean attacks before it happened and busted some terrorists. Until one day, it was my day off and I like to take a stroll down memory lane. It was a gloomy Thursday it was raining cats and dog, I flip my collar up and when I did I passed The First National Bank of America the one that I passed on that day I encountered that thing and those men. It has been nine years and the building is still closed. I don't know why but something in that building was drawing me toward it, it was strange but I needed to go and investigate. It was the same scene as I saw it nine years ago, but the room had a blue glowing goo everywhere. I walk into that back door where the two men and that thing where I look in saw the same image I saw nine years ago and when it came to the part when that thing jumped at me the flashback ends, I wipe my eyes and on the corner of my eye I see a bluish purple glow coming from a floor board behind a desk. I walk over and kick the floor board and immediately the floorboard bust through. A light that burns my eyes glows when I looked at the floor. Then after a couple of minutes the light dies down, and what was under that floor board was a medium sized floor cylinder with a strange blue and purple atom, well I say atom but it I had no idea what that was at the time, I don't know what possessed me but it was like that cylinder was calling for me to pick it up. So I picked it up and immediately the thing pricks my finger. I dropped it and I saw the world bend around me for a second or two. It felt weird like there was a veil over my perception and it was lifted. Then I found that I was back in my apartment complex strange, but I didn't care seeing as soon as I woke up I fell directly to sleep. Days later after work I was walking down the street and a guy in a black suit comes up to me and says:

"Can you take a ride with me?" Little did I know I would no longer exist after that. I go for a ride and he starts asking me about what I did for a living. So I told him. I said:

"I used to be in the Navy I retired and became a cop, then later a federal agent." I asked him what he did. And he replied with.

"I am part of a bureau that policies and monitors alien activity on and off of planet Earth." I did not believe him at the time. We go to the Headquarters where he introduced me to the guy who runs the whole operation. He took me back to my apartment and gave me until sunrise. I decided to go with it.

I asked him how in the world this is possible he said:

"Back in the late 1950's the government started a little under funded agency we made first contact March 2 1958 there were 9 of us the first night 7 agents were astronomers and one dumb kid who got lost in his own back roads. They were a group of intergalactic refugees wanted to use the Earth as a zone for creatures without a planet just like Casablanca except no Nazis. We agreed to conceal all the evidence of their landing every year more non humans and they live among us in secret."

I was amazed by this I was the best the top agent in the FBI and I had no idea that this was real. I still had no idea who this person was. But as soon as I could ask him more I saw a flash and that's all I remembered nothing else before that until I woke up. Anyways I found this card in my front pants pocket and remembered a voice saying meet me at these coordinates. I found my way to a part of town I didn't know existed and walked into the building that voice told me to go into the building and it was a giant room hall way with an elevator at the end of it and two LARGE fans on my right and left. And to the right of me was a large Black guy with a newspaper. I tried to ask him where I was supposed to go and he pointed to the elevator at the end of the hall. I found myself going down to what I had no idea. And then the doors opened up and as I was about to walk forward until I looked behind my shoulder and saw the same image, it was a five chairs with four highly decorated army men, I paused for a bit and then a man in a black suit with a beard walked into the room and stood in front of the room and said,

"having troubles there boy"

I responded, "No, sir just I was admiring this little trick of yours".

"Oh" said the suited man, "what trick son".

"Well its a mirror trick sir and seeing if someone like myself and those highly decorated men and I can get passed this simple allusion, and to see if any of us will just walk into a wall and embarrass themselves in front of each other, however by judging the red marks on their heads it looks like they have clearly failed this test no offense boys, but the things about a situation like this is well there's always three ways out of an elevator"

The suited man replies by saying, "Oh and what's that "

I look at him with a stern look and a smirk and said, "Up"

I then jumped up and opened the elevator hatch and shimmied my way up and I found myself in the same room I saw in the floor below, still five chairs with four men sitting in them. Then a black guy with a black suit walks in and say,

"hey what's going fellaws, well you're all here cause well the Government thinks you're the best of the best….. Hahaha". As he said that he did sulted in an informal way and was rambling on about a guy that looked like one of the men sitting before us and was teasing him about captain america. He then quickly stopped laughing and gave us our tests. He said,

"You have about an hour or so minutes before the test is up and good luck to y'all"

We were all having a hard time trying to open our tests and to write so I noticed that were was a table in the middle of the room so I decided to grab it and move it toward me. As I started to move it, it made a large noise and when I got it to my seat with the table near me , I heard a loud laugh similar to the one that man that gave us instructions. Soon after we took the test we walked into a simulation. It was what they call a VR representation of what life in this field is all about, however it was just some video game as our simulation it was basically Doom with alienoid creatures. It was strange it was just a lot of aliens and one little girl with a couple of chemistry. So I had a suspicion and I shot her.

I finished my training and was assigned a partner as a rookie. We had our first assignment and I was excited to get my own deatomizer. I was given a model 1995. We were on our way out the garage for an LTD. My new name is Agent C because of my middle name and not J because there is someone in the MIB with that name, suppose people say he's a veteran and stopped an invasion or whatever never liked a showboat, but anyways, my partner's name was Agent W.

"So you are a rookie?" Said W when we were in the LTD going to the scene.

"Yes sir." I replied with a little bit of excitement.

He was shaky having a rookie as a partner. He knew I guess I would be a good agent because of what I have done with the SEALs and the FBI. We get to the scene and then next thing I know we are in a firefight with the perps. I am wounded the first shot from a space gun, hurts like hell. I fire back killing one of them then the last perp kills my partner and escaped. I radioed for backup. I didn't know what to do he looked at me and said:

"C, make sure you find him for me make sure he is brought to justice. You are a good agent do not throw this away." Then at that moment my first partner breathed his last.

Chapter 2: Partners

Five years have gone past since I had another partner. A real partner that is. Some new recruits were coming in and I was assigned to find a new partner. They were lined up in a row ready for inspection I was inspecting and looking for a new partner. I was looking down the row and one rookie caught my eye. The kids profile said he was a twenty four year old skinny kid from Boston, his story was he just got outta college and ready for some action. Like all rookies but he was different I could tell. So I chose him over everyone else. I wasn't quite spectacle of having a new partner I could not believe that I had another partner with all the success that I have had while flying solo. So I naturally took him into teach him strictly. Oh yeah the kids name what was it Atticus.. nah , Andrew… can't be too disciples,oh yeah it was Austin. Well now know was Agent A.

We were sent on patrol. I had been telling him what to watch for and how it should be handled. The first time we stopped we had to catch a perp (an alien) who had stolen something from normal human store. A had caught him brought him back to the car. I had recognized him from the wanted posters around MIB and he was the one who took my original partner from me. I called it in.

"Hey this is Agent C." I said over the radio.

"What is up C?" They replied. .

"I found the perp who killed W."

"Really?" they replied.

"Really. I am bring him in for questioning but I got the bastard." I had replied.

On the way back to HQ I was quite I did not know what to think. I was happy that after all these years after I almost gave up, but I finally caught him. This allowed me to go through the rest of my day with a clear and leveler head than I have had in a long time. I finally broke the silence and told A the story of the night my partner died. I told him that I hope to keep my next partner longer than I kept my first one. I got the perp back to HQ and into an interrogation room. They said that I could not lead the interrogation because I was too "Emotionally involved." As I waited for the interrogation to be over. I went to the kitchen with A and I guess the Worm guys were there as well.

2 hours past when someone finally came and said something to me.

"Hey C?" Agent G asked.

"What's up G?" I replied.

"He confessed to murdering someone but he does not think it was your partner. Can you prove that it was him via facial recognition?" G said trying to sound reassuring.

"Yeah I can match his face." I replied confident that I could recall.

As the test got started I was remembering more and more. I was happy because I could remember and see his face clearly. I wondered if the thing was trying to forget what it had done or what because he was not telling us anything. And he looked different from when I brought him in.

"Hey G." I said calling G over so I could tell him what I had discovered.

"What is up?" G said.

"Look at a photo from the dash cam of him then look at him now. His face is different." I explained.

"You sure you brought in the right suspect?" G said jokingly.

"I am sure definitely." I had said with a certain look on my face.

We did some tests and found out that he is shape shifter. My question is that why is he changing his appearance when he already knew what he is and what he has done. So we had him detained so arrangements could be made to deport him and we had told him if he ever came back we would not hesitate and we would arrest him and put him on Lunar Max. This is per MIB protocol.

I was working on case some weeks later, when I came across a cold file that the MIB had closed some years ago. I had decided to look into it to see if I could find a connection to my case currently being worked on. And upon further digging I found the connection lied with my partner, his past and what he had done. I could not figure out the connection to my partner seeing has how my partner was only about 24 years old and the case was from 1995. So I asked the guy who recruited me.

"Hey G." I said trying to catch up to him.

"Yes C, I am in a hurry." He replied stopping so I could catch up.

"What is this case about and what does it have to do with my current partner?" I asked with sort of a rushed tone. As I handed him the file.

" I was hoping you never found this." G said looking through the file.

"Why?" I asked with a more worried tone than ever.

"It shows A's true colors and why we have been watching him so much." G said explaining.

"I have to split cause I got to go see Zed but when we get together soon and we will talk. Do not pursue this matter further." He said warning me.

So I naturally got more interested and started investigating further. I had decided to start at the beginning with the land of a ship back in the 80's. Which more research came to find it was a ship that my partner was on. I caught up with A and had driven out to the landing site. It was well maintained because it looked like it did in the photos from the 80's. I told A that we were working on case of terrorist so be on the lookout. We had a bunch of evidence to gather and to get back for analysis. I wanted to not lead him in the wrong direction. I could see that he was just playing along but I knew that he knew the area it seemed very well too. I could not get over the fact that I had been working with someone who I did not know it seemed like at all.

"Found something." A said calling me over.

"What did you find?" Asking concerned that he found the reason that we were there.

"I found your little secret." A said as he turned around.

"What secret?" I asked.

"Why you brought me here. You brought me here because you found out that I am wanted for terrorism and murder in 4 different systems including this one. And you are going to be my next victim after that I will rule the world and bring my dying race here so this pathetic world can perish. On second thought you will not be my next victim you will in fact be my hostage to where you will watch me from your cell take my place on this crumbling world and invade the Earth with my legions. And then when all your friends are gone and dead lying before you, you will die a most painful agonizing death. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." he said with an evil look in his eye and almost scary tone.

Before I could say anything he had already taken out his de atomizer and shot me in the stomach.

"Why?" I said as I fell to the ground with my hands covering my wound. Before I heard an answer I had blacked out. What happened next was a little fuzzy. I woke up in the back seat of an LTD racing through town.

"Where am I?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry dude you are gonna be okay keep hanging on we will be there soon." A familiar voice said as I faded back out of reality.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary of MIB. With G, Zed, L and A? I looked at him puzzled. As I just about got up to attack G rushes over to hold me back.

"Hang on tiger." G said.

"This is the real Agent A. the other guy is everything he said he was." G explained.

"Then first off how did you find me? Second of all, with all respect of course. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I said confused and angry.

"When you showed me the file I knew you were not going to listen so Zed and told him what was going on. Next thing we know your agent down beacon goes off. And L, and I raced over as Zed and the rest of the Agents looked for the real A." G said as he explained.

"So wait where did you find this guy?" I asked still a little confused.

"We found him in a closet unconscious with lassorations. Soon after exposing him to light he began to heal." G said trying to hide something but I knew that he was did not know what though.

"Well tell him A." G commanded as he walked toward A.

"I am not all what I seem." A had said.

"Yeah I know." I replied wisely.

"No, I am an alien. I came to Earth find my crazed half brother and stop him." A said.

"So what race are you?" I asked not believing a word he had said.

"My race is a temporal ball of light, that stores energy and uses it to fix/hack complex and simple technology and we can use that energy to create a physical body so we look "human" but we can transform into anything with humanoid shape, however my race cannot mimic another's look, that's why I was knocked." A said explaining.

"So any human including their voice?" I asked.

As A turned into me he replied in my voice. "Yes, However mimicking my brothers human form wouldn't be possible unless he was knocked out".

As he turned back into his "human" form I had been thinking about the words his half brother had said. And then started putting the pieces together in my mind. The crash ship was his half brother and the file was all his half brother I was deceived by his half brother this whole time. I wanted to get my hands on him so I could get some revenge for shooting me and leaving me for dead.

As a few weeks passed I was up and moving while getting to know A. We were in the main area by the big screen when we get a transmission from none other than A's half brother.

"Attention all MIB agents this is Nomath. I am giving you a fair warning. I am going to take over this Earth and rule as my own before I do I am going to expose the MIB and then quietly take over the Earth, by topel governments from the inside out, child's play really. I will not stop until the Earth is under my total control and MIB is destroyed."

As we were watching him rant we tried to run a tracker on him before he ended the transmission. As we got closer to an exact location he ended the transmission.

"Danm!" A had said loudly.

We took what we could from the tracker and headed that way. As we were closing in on his location we came under fire as I was dodging and swerving A had activated the shield and the car defensive mechanisms. I had engaged the hyperdrive as we went to get closer to his hideout I gunned it and we crashed right through a gate and right through a wall. As we got out of the LTD we had gotten out to clear the room. We found that no one was there. We split up so we could look for him faster. A room where he was transmitting was found by A but he was not in there.

"Where can he be?" A had said.

"I do not know but here there is a bunch of different signs that show he has been here recently. But he left in a hurry." I had replied with a worried tone.

As we looked on we could not find anything more. But we did find a timer counting down and a map of an overlay it was rigged to blow a good chunk of western New York. As we were analyzing it we found there was no disarm and every attempt we had to uncode the password we got nothing but a voice saying, "Ahaha that's not the magic word".

"Well what do we do now?" I had asked looking to A for guidance.

The clock counted down to 30 seconds. We we were running out of time. The bomb could not be stopped we had to get out of there.

"We run A run." I had said in a panic to A .

As we ran back to the car the bomb started to explode I saw my life flash before my eyes, it was as if time had stopped and in the corner of my eye I saw a TV screen where they were covering the explosions. However I saw A getting blasted by the explosion and out of nowhere the kid starts running in mid air and I swear to you it's liked we went backwards and the explosions went into him at this point he was turning so bright it blinded me I went unconscious, and found myself in the LTD and I was driving.I looked behind me in the rearview mirror just to see the whole building was a crater as we drove away. We went back to HQ to see everyone standing around with their mouths open. Thinking that we were caught in the middle of that incident.

"We could not recover anything if you all are wondering." I said as we walked up on them.

"But I did get an idea of where he is going to be next." A had said without missing a beat.

"I believe that he is going to be starting stage one of his plan." A said.

"What is stage one?" Zed asked

"Global invasion." I said answering with an intense sound.

As everyone starts panicking I came over the loudspeaker trying to calm them down.

"Everyone needs to settle down." I said demanding.

"The one thing that we need to focus on is finding the guy responsible and bringing him in. All teams will be focused on finding this one man. I am declaring him a galactic terrorist and fugitive. We will work together to find him. All information will be given to my self or Agent A. Please all contacts to find this alien. If you see him do not approach him he should be considered armed and dangerous. Should you open fire only do so if you need to defend yourself. He is to be brought in alive. He has been running for 3 days. Go get him."

As the process started. I realized I single handedly started the biggest single manhunt in all MIB history.

Chapter 3: It begins here

It has been a few weeks since I started the manhunt and so far nothing. The closest we have come to catching him was when we had a that incident at the radar station a few weeks ago.

"C C C!" G said excitedly as he was trying to catch up with me.

''What is it G?" I said answering him.

"Look at the satellite images. There is a pattern in flying on one specific aircraft. Now look at these thermal imagery there is a pattern of heat and fuel. There are spikes in Europe and what looks like California." G said explaining.

"Did you check these?" I asked interested.

"Yes we did we even pulled airport security footage and images as well." G said.

"Is it confirmation that it is him?" I asked.

"Yes." G said without hesitation.

"I want flight manifests going out I want to know when he will be in California next. Assemble a team to arrest him and bring him in. I will lead the team. I want no storages. I want him the next time he comes out of that plane." I said explaining to G.

We arrive to the LA airport that he might have been held up. We surround it, as I lead a team into the building to capture him. As soon as we got inside we had been engaged. A firefight took place for just about 7 minutes. After the dust settled I had been aware of my surroundings. I saw him the guy who left me for dead.

"STOP MIB !" I yelled.

He turned and ran. A foot pursuit ensued as I neared him he fired a shot off. I was able to get a steady stance and fired one solid shot. I hit him! Right in the leg. He was unable to move I approached with my deatomizer raised.

"You are under arrest for terrorism and attempting to take over." I said as I had my deatomizer pointed at him. I turned him over and cuffed him. As I stood him up A's brother looked at me and said:

"I bet you do not know my name so I will tell you a little bit of a story. I was a young ball of energy when my parents named me. But I was finally named the name I was given is something you can not pronounce the closest translation is Macbeth." He said staring into my eyes and then at a moment's notice he attacked me for the second time. I was ready for a shoot wound and not hand to hand combat. We fought for several minutes until he pulled out a knife got close and stabbed me. I fall to the ground allowing Macbeth to get away I fired a shot off and hit him in the leg just before he was out of range.

As A and the rest come to my aide I have already begun trying to get up. I was helped back to the car and got driven back to HQ. As I am getting patched up I get word that the trail just went completely cold. The only thing I could think is that _I cannot believe I let him get away again. _I was eager to get on my feet again. I could not because the doc did not let me. After a week I finally had the strength to stand up again. I stood up and walked around my room a bit. After a while I called A to see what was the latest scoop on the whole Macbeth situation.

"Hey A can you give me the scoop on what is currently going on?" I said into the communicator.

"We are still tracking him but we have bigger fish to fry right now." A said quickly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have an Earth threatening Situation currently." A said with a quick and swift voice.

"There is a massive up rise in criminal activity and invasion scale activity in the galaxy." A continued quickly.

"Hmm I will be right there." I said ending the conversation. On the way to HQ I pieced together the facts of everything that was going on. I figured there is no invasion activity there is a full scale invasion coming and no way to fight it off just by MIB itself. As it seems the only way to stop a full invasion is one unified planet.

I pressed the little red button i was able to get to HQ with record time.

"G G G!" I yelled running after him trying to get his attention.

"What?" G said as he turned around.

"They are planning to invade it is an all out invasion of Earth they have the fleet positioned outside the solar system. We need to act now." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Are they in our jurisdiction?" G asked.

"No, but remember he said the final stage of his plan was total control." I said as the words sorta faded, I remembered more about what he had said about his plan.

"Son of a bitch." I said thinking out loud.

"Got something on your mind?" G said alerted.

"Yeah where is A?" I asked hurried.

"Talking with O I believe." G said worried

"Okay I need to talk to him because he is going to take over with fear. We need to stop this now." I said rushing off to find A. I was finally able to find A. We had agreed to do our best to stop him before he gets too far ahead of us.

An alarm sounds. The lights go red completely stopping A and I dead in our tracks.

We look at the main computer. It was the early warning invasion system a fleet triggered it.

"Looks like he is already too far ahead of us." A said shocked as we looked at each other.

Chapter 4: What now?

"We need a plan NOW!" I yelled as we were trying to figure out what to do.

"C we have no choice." A said looking at me.

"We have a choice this time. We will find him and kill him no choice in that matter." I said reassuring A not being sure myself.

I knew that I had to be level headed so we could catch the poor bastard without error. The thought was to bring him down and the threat ends. But how? How do we catch a guy who we cannot even keep in custody for more than 5 minutes. I need to catch him to end this but why can we not?

"C!" G exclaimed as he came to me to calm me down.

"I am a little busy G what is it?" I said annoyed with the interruption.

"We could use the lin sat 4, so we could find him if he is hiding in the upper atmosphere" G said out of breathe, I thought about it for a minute and it sounded like a good idea so I told them to do it, as I said this the systems was shut down, every computer and light in MIB HQ was shut down from an outside source. Unable to run a scan about what had just occurred we stood there in silence, and then out of nowhere it happened Macbeth appeared on the screen ready to give us a message.

"Hello MIB by now I am guessing Agents C and A are trying to figure out where I am, so I will tell you, I am down town New York ready to kill a few people unless you listen to me very very carefully. What I want is a ransom a life for a life," as he grabs some poor helpless girl off the street, she starts screaming he continues, "I want Agent C to meet me at the top of the Statue of Liberty in 1 hour, come alone, I will know if anyone else comes too, if A comes I will kill him along with the rest of this planet and leave C the last human alive."

As he finishes he stops the transmission, the screen goes dark and power comes on, standing shocked we all looked at each other trying to figure out what our next move will be. I am now the only thing standing between the death of 7 billion people and the death of one man. It was simple I give myself to this madman and no one else would pay for his crimes, everything would go the way I have figured out in my head, as everyone slips into chaos and starts planning the next phase I slip out of the room. Going to the garage I hear A and G run up behind me…

"C stop!" G said in a command tone, and they catch with me I turn around seeing them both out of breath wondering what they are doing here.

"What are you guys doing? You heard Macbeth's message he only wants me." I said questioning both of them.

"We are going with you." A said with a smile on his face. I look at both of them and said,

"You guys have a plan don't you?" as they both smile at me as they nod, before I say another word they both pile into the LTD.

I get in the car and drive off to the meeting spot, wondering what their plan is, unsure if anything is going to work or if Macbeth will keep his word, unsure of how this will end I knew one thing, if I get a shot, I will shoot and kill Macbeth, for all the damage and harm he has done and for the death of Agent W he must be killed.

As we arrive on scene we climb to the top of the statue so we can cover every inch of the monument. Then the waiting game begins knowing full well this could just be a giant cat and mouse game, I just want this to end quickly and with one person dead, that being Macbeth. We wait over an hour, then I get a call…..

"Hello?" I say as I am answering the call.

"Agent C I didn't think you would actually show, yet here you are.." he says shocked get chuckled at the same time, he continues, "You have fallen right into my trap, no wonder MIB is so predictable you make a little bluff and they show, weird how you guys have saved the Earth so many times. Well now you will never be able to save the earth again, hell I don't even think you will doing much of anything after this." as soon as he says this the torch lit up with red lights the same with the crown, realizing they were bombs I yelled for everyone to clear the monument.

"You SOB! There are hundreds of innocent people here, why blow them up? What sick game is this? Even Edgar (the bug Agents Jay and Kay fought back in the 90's) wasn't this idiotic." As I go to catch my breath from yelling he cuts in.

"Game? You think this is a game?" He laughs, "This is no game this is real, this is me ending your life just like your partner." Knowing he will set me off he continues, "I will kill you all in the most painful way possible there is no magic trick out of this one" as he laughs evilly I quickly find a way to get off of the statue. Not knowing how I head for the exit, once he realizes I left he blows the statue, the concussion of the blast blows me down the stairs, flying the floor after floor knowing my partners will arrive soon I hit the last floor my suit torn to bits my face covered with bruises and scratches, a broken arm, broken leg, possible broken back, my injuries just piling up unknown if I will make it back to HQ, I see my partners running into the falling debris and fire just to pull me out, I blackout from the pain and the loss of blood.

Chapter 5: Recovery

Two weeks later I wake up in the infirmary, with an oxygen mask over my face to help me breathe I have a cast over my right leg, my arm in a sling and bandages around my ribs, chest and head. Still unsure of what happened I look around to see if anybody is around. I move my arm its stiff.

"Ouch!" I exclaim as pain shoots up my arm and into my shoulder. Removing the mask over me a hand lays me back putting the mask back on, I recognize the voice, it's the lovely Agent R, I see her face over me as I smile she says "You were injured in an explosion you need to rest, I am not allowing you to move, I am removing the mask and putting a nasal oxygen on you. Also there is an IV in so do not move to much ok?"

As I am lost in her pretty brown eyes, I nod ok. She removes the mask and puts on the nasal O2 unsure of what to say next, I ask her if I can have visitors.

"Only for 10 minutes or so you still need your rest" she said caringly, as she allows agents A and G to come in they approach me with a smile.

"Did you find him?" I ask weakly.

"No but we are happy to see that you are awake, it's been just about two weeks, and we were unsure about if you would pull through or not." G said with a half smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at the half smile.

A and G have a quite discussion about if they should tell me something or not, most likely being important and about me, I sit concerned and fet up with these two, I lose it with them still discussing.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!" I exclaim loudly they both stand shocked, the lovely Agent R comes running in,

"What? What's wrong?" She asked startled and worried.

"I was telling these two gents that they needed to stop yelling and get to the point" I look comforting at R and then sternly to G and A.

"Alright fine we will tell you." G said.

"There were people killed in that explosion. It was not contained to that one area it spread through the whole island we thought everyone was clear but some weren't and got caught in the aftershock." A said with a look of worry.

"Is there more?" I asked them looking confused at G and A, "There is" they both replied with sadness.

"We regret to inform you that your old Captain from the Police Department was killed along with his family. There were other officers there as well, all were hurt or killed trying to get people out." G and A both look at me as I look at them angrily.

"What the hell are you two still standing here for go get the bastard.!" I yell as the run off. I pull the blanket off to get up and notice someone took my leg off.

"Hey R…..where is my artificial leg?" I asked really confused.

"It is locked away so you don't get up and leave before you are supposed to now lay there and rest." She said with a commanding tone.

"You know I can hop pretty well right?" I said trying to rebut.

"You will lay there and be quiet or Zed will take you out of the game for good." R replied with an irritated tone.

Knowing I didn't want to make her mad I just layed there in silence as she smirked and walked away. Now I am here alone with my thoughts and just my thoughts thinking about the past and how my Captain someone I haven't seen in awhile is dead, wondering how he got caught up in this mess maybe he was there enjoying time with his family, or was it planned? Was the explosion planned that way so Macbeth would kill one person from my former life that I cared about? Was Macbeth's new goal to hurt me by killing off everyone I have ever loved then slowly but surely kill me? Am I going nuts or am I on something here. I can't make up my mind something is definitely amiss and I have to find out what before someone else gets hurt. What if this time it is someone I loved? Truly loved? I would never forgive myself.

Days go by as I lay here recovering, nothing from G and A only one to see me is R and she just wonders how I am feeling and making sure I ate. I watch the time go past while my brain is attacking me with thoughts like 'Why am I here still trying to recover I should be helping" and 'If you never joined this would have never happened." second guessing myself as I go. Unwilling to do anything else anyone is telling me to do. I am getting fed up with this laying here not doing anything. I get an idea. R comes in to check on me before I go to sleep,

"How are you?" R asked checking my IV and EKG leads.

"I am doing well. When can I get my leg back so I can go on walks?" I asked energetically.

"If you feel well enough and give me something before I leave tonight you will have it when you wake up." she says as she winks and walks around to the other side of my bed to sit on it and check my pupils. Never being one to get romantic or ques such as romance ques I get an idea of what she was talking about by the way she started flirting. As she leans in to check my forehead for a fever, I kiss her, she kisses back then pulls away suddenly.

"Wow you must of read my mind." She says with a smile on her face.

"You spoke with your nonverbals more than you did your words." I said laying there expecting to be slapped.

"You kinda surprised me which is why I pulled away but I wouldn't mind to go a little longer." She said as she winked kissing me again. I kissed her back but this time when she got closer I could feel her whole body on me I heard talking from behind the curtain, I push her off,

"This was nice and I liked it just there are people and rules for this kind of thing so can we continue this later?" I asked nervously. She nodded yes and before she walked away and said goodnight she kissed my head and left.

"What's going on in here?" Someone asks rudely I sit up and respond.

"I am trying to sleep you idiot!" he looks at me with a flashlight and says "Sorry sir thought someone else was in here" they say as they are walking out. I fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up the next morning and look around seeing my leg with a note on the side table. I read the note:

"Dear C,

I enjoyed the kiss we shared last night I found myself falling for you while I took care of you this past month please go do what you need to do then come back here to me do not hesitate. Be careful and please keep your head down. I love you!

Love always,

R"

I read the letter with a tear in my eye and confidence building I put my leg on dropping the note on the ground I get up get dressed and get back to work. As I stumble around from not walking in awhile I finally build up enough strength to walk down to my office where I see A and G working on a case. I walk in limping.

"What the hell?!" A said when I walked in and sat on the couch.

"I got the clearance from R. I can return to work." I say with a smile on my face.

"Wait how the hell did you get R's permission?" G said with a shocked look on his face.

"That is none of your concern what is though is how we are doing with the Macbeth case." I said with a halfway grin on my face. They both look at each other and then look to me.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" G said with a somber tone. I nodded yes as they both look worried A begins.

"Well we have had more close encounters with him he escaped us in Prague, Libya, Korea, and Pripyat. He also escaped us in Scotland." A said with a look of terror on his face. He scrolls through the hologram powerpoint pics of the scenes. As the scenes are of destruction and chaos with death everywhere it is hard to keep this contained like I wanted to. Seeing those images made me cringe with disgust and distaste. I wanted blood for all the lives that he has taken and destroyed. No one should go through what they went through, we should've stopped him. I should have stopped him.

As I am about to speak I get light headed and dizzy…..my vision blurry I faintly hear G and A,

"C? C?! Are you ok?" I hear them both say as I fall to the ground light headed and my eyes shut, as I open them again I see them calling for medics, I see R's pretty face over me as I black out.

I wake up hours later back in the hospital with R checking my pupils, I try to sit up and they push me back down I still can't hear that well as they are mouthing my name and trying to get me to relax. I close my eyes again, they slap me awake as I am fully aware now, I look around shocked.

"What? What happened?" I asked puzzled and confused.

"What is the last thing you remember?" R asked,

"I was standing in the office and then I felt dizzy and then I was on floor and woke up here." I said puzzled. I look at R worried about what just happened.

"R what happened to me?" I asked.

"You blacked out C, You had too much info to process and you blacked out. I should have seen this coming I am sorry. You have to stay in the hospital for a while longer." she said with a worried look.

"What about the mission?" I asked irritated.

"Forget the mission you need rest." R said sternly. Looking at me sadly, then I noticed a corner of her mouth went up in a micro expression or smile. I look at her with a suspicious look.

"Fine." I said with a little attitude as I quickly snap a pic of her micro smile with my watch.

I called for Agents G and A, to come and see me while I layed in the bed.

"I wanted you to switch gears forget about the Macbeth case, focus on Agent R. I have a feeling she is not who she says she is." I said as the step back shocked and confused. I showed them my evidence, and continued, "I want to make sure she checks out, because she is off, she was happy when I came back to the hospital and stayed out of the Macbeth case altogether."

"Do you think she works for him?" A said quickly, G looked with the same expression on his face as A's.

"I am not sure, she might. If she does we will find out. I need her checked out. If it turns out that she does she could lead us to him." I said as I was sitting up in the bed.

G and A looked at each other in agreement, and then looked at me quietly nodded as they left me to think about what I just told them.

Chapter 6

The Traitor

A few weeks later I get released from the hospital fully recovered. I check in on R to see how she is after losing her favorite patient. I walk to her office to thank her for healing me quickly. I walk in and she isn't there but her computer is on, so I get on it and start looking around. I realized there has been a lot of downloads from the MIB Secure files regarding Macbeth then my own computer I take pics with my watch and screenshots and sent them to A and G. I hear her coming and I quickly leave the office walking in the opposite direction.

"What in the world?" I hear G say as I walk into the office.

"You need to see this C, R sent me screenshots of her own desktop." he said confused, I but in,

"No G that was me." I said laughing. I am about to ask G about the screenshots as A walks in with his tablet.

"G you will never believe what R just sent me" He said with amazement.

"A I sent those to you" I said with a smile on my face.

"Holy crap!" G exclaimed!

"What?" A and I both said at the same time.

"I just got into R's computer remotely from here." G said with a smile.

"You did?" I said puzzled. I walked over to his desk where he was sitting and leaned over him to see it.

"Well what are you finding?" A said looking through his tablet with files.

"Everything she has been watching us from the inside out. No one has this much info on the three of us besides each other. She is working with Macbeth." G said dramatically.


End file.
